


from the northern hemisphere

by lovestillaround



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: a collection of dnp poems





	from the northern hemisphere

  
  
the texture under my feet,  
soft grains of sand and heat  
is there any honey that you can lick off your feet  
sticky viscous liquid clinging to the bottom of a heel,  
you’re reaching out, tongue on an expedition to find the meal  
secret little scent jumping into the air of your nostrils, let’s see  
how many tries it will take for you to meet the yellow, to sting  
like a bee with your teeth, you as creature – too big, me as god – too pale,  
just so you know the scale of this hasty adventure, your hand – the danger,  
hold up the signs – too warm, please get up, let’s go home, it’s so soft – your hand,  
I can feel it now, yeah  
I can feel it, you – there,  
god’s so good, everywhere  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://lovestillaround.tumblr.com/)
> 
> "is there any honey that you can lick off your feet" is a quote from the video [Time For A Change, 9:00](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4IZpARAP90&t=540s)


End file.
